Jessiebelle's Final Revenge
by Dorien Cousland
Summary: James receives a letter from his parents, begging him to forgive them. But when Team Rocket goes to visit the Morgans, will it turn out to be an evil plot by James's old fiancée, Jessiebelle? Details are inside.
1. The Letter

**Hey! This was a story I thought up about four years ago in my head, and I'm just now typing it up. It's going to be a Team Rocket fanfic, if I didn't make that clear. And I'm not sure if it will turn out to be Rocketshippy or not. If it does, I'll update my summary.**

**This story's going to be long. It's funny at times, but I wouldn't call it a humor fic. It'll be serious too. It will also be sort of an adventure fic, but I wouldn't exactly call it that either. I guess you will just have to read it to find out.**

**I hope you enjoy it. I sure had fun coming up with it all those years ago. Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you'd like.**

Jessie, James, and Meowth had been walking for hours in the forest looking for any sign of civilization. Civilization meant people, and people meant restaurants, and restaurants meant food. Jessie was starving. She was just starting to think about cooking Meowth for food when she heard James shriek a little ways ahead of her.

"YES! We can finally eat!" James said, falling to the ground and kissing the path underneath him. Meowth did the same. Jessie caught up to them and saw that there was a little town a little ways up the trail.

"'Bout time, too! I was startin' to tink we would nevah get here! My legs are killin me!" Meowth said gleefully.

"Imbeciles," Jessie said, "James, it was your fault we couldn't eat anyway! You ate the last of our food this morning! And Meowth, you've been riding on James' head for the past hour and a half! You two have nothing to complain about!" And she hit them both across the head with her fan, knocking them to the ground. James and Meowth just stood up smiling. They could be such idiots sometimes! Of course, Jessie was as hungry as they were, so her anger didn't last long.

"Come on, Jess! Let's hurry and get some food!" James said happily and grabbed her by the arm. Jessie laughed as he dragged her along.

"Hey! Wait for Meowth!" He yelled after them.

When they finally did reach the town, Jessie found a nice café and they all went inside. James was delighted to find that they sold doughnuts. Jessie was just happy that there were no Officer Jennys around to recognize them.

"So Jessie, what's the plan today? How are we going to catch pikachu this time?" James asked with his mouth full of food.

"I was thinking we could dig a hole, and put like a net over it or something, and catch them in it! Then we make off with pikachu!" Jessie said with a huge smile on her face. James beamed back at her.

"It's perfect, Jessie! How do you ever think of these things?" James said. Meowth nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm perfect, of course!" Jessie said loudly. "As are you of course, James. We both are!" Jessie stood up suddenly. "We are Team Rocket, and someday we will finally capture that pikachu!"

James stood up with her and whipped out a rose. They both jumped up of the table and were about to start reciting their motto when Meowth scratched them both on the face.

"What're yous twos doin'!? You'll blow our covah, and the cops will be all over us!" Meowth whispered after he had finished scratching them.

"Ah! You ruined my perfection!" Jessie yelled. "You're gonna pay, Meowth!" She hated it when her face got ruined. And after all the time she had spent on it this morning! Jessie and James started stomping on Meowth. When they finally sat back down, there was a girl about sixteen years old standing by their table. She had blue hair tied in two pigtails and she was wearing a yellowish hat. The girl was holding a Totodile in her arms.

"Ah, can we help you?" Jessie asked. The girl looked more than a little scared. She had probably walked over right when they had started kicking Meowth.

"Yes… are you… James Morgan, by any chance?" The girl said to James. She was blushing and looking at the table instead of at him. For some reason, this upset Jessie. She couldn't exactly put her finger on why, though.

"Yeah. What do you need?" James said to her. She blushed harder. James took a sidelong glance at Jessie and shrugged his shoulders a little. Jessie shrugged back.

"I have… a message for you. Here," she said, handing James a fancy envelope. James took it and set it on the table.

"Thanks…um…" James was trying to prompt her into telling him her name. She didn't seem to understand. Jessie sighed. This was getting old really fast.

"He wants to know what your name is, girl!" Jessie said maybe a little too rudely.

"What?... Oh! It's Crystal," Crystal said, looking up at them for the first time. James gave a little polite half smile and Crystal started blushing even harder, if it was possible. Jessie just glared at her. Crystal's eyes widened and she looked embarrassed.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize… Sorry, I'll go now! Bye!" Crystal ran off. Jessie just went back to eating her food. She wondered why Crystal had made her so angry. All she had been doing was delivering a letter, and she seemed nice enough… Crystal wouldn't stop blushing, though.

Then Jessie suddenly realized why she had been angry. Crap! She was jealous! But jealous of what, how Crystal had blushed because of James? Was she mad at Crystal for taking intrest in him? Crystal had probably figured that they were... an item, or something, the way she ran off. Ugh. James had better not say anything about this.

"What was that all about, Jessie? Who was she?" James asked. He probably thought that she had known Crystal from somewhere, the way Jessie had been acting.

"How am I supposed to know? I mean," Jessie said, calming herself, " I don't know her. I've never see her in my life." James just stared at her cautiously. "Are you gonna finish that doughnut?" Jessie asked, trying to change the subject.

"You just seemed a little upset…" Meowth snickered at this. Jessie and James looked over at him, and Meowth said,

" I know why Jessie was mad… " Jessie glared at him, trying to get him to stop talking. He just laughed harder.

"What, Meowth? Why was she upset?" James honestly wanted to know.

"Shut up, Meowth!" Jessie reached over to grab him, but he jumped up on top of the booths, out of reach. "I swear, Meowth, if you say one more word…"

"She was jealous! She was mad at that Crystal goil for blushin' at yah! And look at yer face Jessie, you're red as a charmandah!" Meowth said. Jessie gasped and tried to slap him with her fan.

"I was not! Don't listen to him, James-" But she noticed James wasn't paying attention. He was just staring down at the letter he had gotten from Crystal.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Meowth said to James. James looked up with a blank face.

"The letter- It's from my parents," James said quietly. He looked at the letter again like it was a bomb. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore. Can we leave, Jessie?"

"Of course, James," Jessie said. She picked up the letter and patted James on the hand. James, not hungry? Something must seriously wrong.


	2. James's Past

_"Dear James,_

_Your mother and I give our regards, and hope this reaches you safely. That charming girl who delivered this letter to you is our neighbor, Crystal. She seemed to truly want to bring it to you, James, so we just couldn't say no. There was no way we could've known where to mail it anyway, and Crystal seemed confident enough that she could find you. But I digress…_

_James, the reason that your mother and I are writing to you is that we are truly sorry for anything and everything we put you through during your stay with us as a child. We want to apologize for your suffering, especially everything concerning that horrendous girl Jessiebelle. It was never our place to decide whom you should marry, and we should've never forced the idea on you. We both see now that she was an awful girl and that we had been fooled by her treachery. We feel so bad, James, and we feel even worse for faking our deaths to lure you back home, after you had left. That was a horrible thing to do. We again apologize, for everything. We're truly sorry, James._

_On that note, your mother and I would like to invite you and your friend (Jessie, was it? My memory fails me) to our mansion for a visit. We certainly understand if you should be apprehensive, but it would make us feel so much better about the whole ordeal if you did stop by, if even for a few minutes. And rest assured that Jessiebelle will be nowhere in sight, believe me. _

_Please, James, please at least come and see us for a little bit. We miss you so much. And Growly would love to see you._

_And remember, James, the traveler is the one with the bat on his neck. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Morgan_

_Mom and Dad."_

Jessie set the letter down as she finished reading it aloud to the rest of the group. James looked sick by the end of it, and Meowth had fallen asleep. They were all sitting around a campfire that James had put together. Jessie, James, and Meowth had been camping out yet again after being blasted away by that twerp's pikachu. Darkness had already fallen, and it was a clear night under the stars.

"Hmm. Weird," Jessie said, trying to break the silence. James glanced at the letter, and then looked up at Jessie.

"Can I see the letter?"

"Sure."

Jessie handed him the piece of paper. He looked it up and down a couple of times. "Yeah, that's my father's handwriting, all right," James said and put the letter back down. "I thought it might've been forgery," James explained when he saw Jessie's look of confusion.

"Well, yeah. But what the hell was that part about the bat on the guy's neck or something like that? It's just creepy. Is it like some funky idiom or something?" Jessie said and looked back at the letter.

"I don't know. It sounds so familiar…" James squeezed his eyes shut. "It could've been from a poem my parents read to me when I was little… or something… Ah, I can't remember!" James cried.

"Well, it can't be too important. We can just ask them when we get there." Jessie stood up and stretched.

"We're not going," James said quietly. "We can't go."

Jessie glanced over at him. James had never talked about his parents much, and Jessie didn't really know much about his experience there. All she knew was that he had ran away when he was about twelve because of that Jessiebelle girl. Jessie wasn't exactly crazy about her either, but that hardly seemed like a reason to run away. Jessie didn't even have parents to run away from when she was little.

"Why not, James? I mean, they can't be the greatest people ever, but-"

"You mean you're gonna take _their_ side?" He yelled. James stood up suddenly, and then sighed and sat back down. He brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes absentmindedly. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," James said. "I know it must seem like I'm overreacting, Jessie. But you don't know the whole story," he sighed again, and started drawing circles in the dirt.

"Well, if you would just tell me, I would understand!" Jessie snapped back. She was starting to get frustrated. It seemed like James was being unfair to his parents. At least he had parents to visit…

Jessie stood up. "I'm going for a walk," she said. James watched her leave, and then went back to drawing his circles.

Why did he have to be such a jerk? Jessie wondered as she tossed pebbles into the creek by their camp. James's parents had seemed truly sorry for whatever they had done, and James was acting like they were the worst people in the world. He didn't even understand. He had grown up in luxury, and she had grown up in poverty with no parents at all. Jessie barely even remembered her mother, Miyamoto, who had died when she was about six. It just wasn't fair. James had had it so easy, and he had wasted it all…

Jessie heard footsteps behind her. "Go away," she said. Jessie threw a pebble behind her. It missed James, and he walked up and sat next to her. She turned away from him and started to get up.

"Wait," He said, and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Jessie rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"What do you want, James?"

"Do you really want to know what my parents were like?"

Jessie glared at him angrily, but was too curious to say no.

"Fine."

"Well…" James took a deep breath. "My parents… they really love being rich. And they loved to appear extravagant to the general public. Almost to the point of obsession, really. You have to understand that part of it," he said, and paused. "So anything they did to try and change me wasn't for my benefit, but theirs. They needed me to be a gentleman so that I would show off their wealth and well being. I hated it," he said, " and I had to live with it. Not that that was a terribly bad thing," James said hurriedly when he saw Jessie's look of apparent jealousy. "The bad part about it was that I was horrible at being a proper gentleman.

'They had me in classes all day, learning all the aspects of the high life. It was torture. I was told everyday of how much of a failure I was, by the teachers and my parents both. Even when I tried my hardest, it wasn't good enough.

'Anyway, this went on until I was about eight. Then my parents enlisted someone new when they realized the teachers weren't doing much for me. Her name was Jessiebelle. When she came in, things went from bad to worse. She was cruel, and sadistic, and my parents always turned a blind eye when she was around. No matter what she did, they never cared, or bothered to do anything about it. So I was left to her mercy. I still have scars…" Jessie gasped. James gave a little half smile. "But so does she. Growly, my pet Growlithe, was my only friend. He used to bite her ankles when things would get really bad. But it still wasn't enough to help much. Jessiebelle was always trying to change me, so I would please my parents. She carried a whip wherever she went, and used it on me all the time. Especially when I did something wrong. She was really cruel. But I survived, basically on the thought that I would be able to get away from them all when I turned eighteen.

'The day I ran away was the day I found out I was gonna have to marry her when I got older. I just couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't worth all the money in the world. I was about eleven or twelve when I ran away. I just grabbed Growly and darted out the door. My parents didn't do anything, of course. They just didn't care. If I couldn't be what they wanted, they didn't want me at all. So I ran, and Jessiebelle chased after me with her whip. But she didn't catch me and I was finally free. And then I joined Pokemon Tech with some of my savings, and then I joined the bike gang and, well, you know the rest."

James looked up at Jessie. She was horror-stricken. She could've never guessed it was that bad. And to think, she had been jealous just a couple minutes ago…

"God, James, I never knew it was like that! I'm so sorry," She said. "Guess we both had pretty crappy childhoods, huh?" Jessie laughed bitterly. She leaned back on both of her hands. "We don't have to go see them, if you don't want to."

"I don't want to." James half smiled.

"Ok. Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now. Good night, James," Jessie said, standing up. James stood up too. They both headed back to camp together.

Jessie was awake in her sleeping bag late that night, thinking about what James had said. She had read the letter again. I seemed like his parents really wanted to see him again. It seemed odd, since they hadn't cared about him his whole life. But it didn't matter, because Jessie had already made up her mind. They were going to go see James's parents anyway, even if he didn't want to. He needed the closure. And besides, Jessiebelle wouldn't be there. The bitch. What could go wrong?

James's dad had put a map to the house in with the letter too, which Jessie had discreetly hid from James. Jessie took the map out and wrote "traveler with the bat on his neck" right where the house was. She smiled to herself.

Jessie put everything away and rolled over on her side. "Good night, James," she said to herself. Jessie finally drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Jessie," James whispered when he was sure she was asleep. James had been up late thinking, too.


End file.
